The Game
by Emelinee Baconinee Tortalinee
Summary: What happens when the Glee club find out about... The Game? Specially written for the week of The Game!


**Author Note:**** Now, I have never even seen an episode of Glee, so I'm sorry if I... how do I put this? Captured the essence of the characters wrong. Also, I have no clue who each person hangs out with, so if the group of friends in this would never happen on the show, I do apologise. And I apologise to anyone who loses The Game because of this! Please R&R!**

"I can't _believe_ this! You _have_ to be cheating, this is the fourth time, and you _always_ win!" Rachel groaned in frustration, slamming her hands down on the table. Opposite her, Artie just grinned and sat back. She glared at him and he laughed.

"Face it Rachel, you suck at Cluedo. It's just not your game." he told her, causing Kurt to cry out in frustrated anger. Everyone turned to look at him, baffled by his sudden outburst. He glared down at the table, seemingly ignoring them all.

"Was it something I said?" Artie asked him curiously, confused and a little guilty about why his friend was angry with him. Well, he assumed Kurt was angry with him. This change of mood was so out of the blue, he didn't have a clue what was up with him. He glanced at the others, who just shrugged, showing their confusion too. Artie relaxed a little. So he wasn't the only one wondering what was going on.

"I just lost The Game! I can't believe it, I was doing great!" Kurt replied angrily, seeming more angry at himself than at Artie, or anyone else at the table. Rachel frowned, even more confused.

"What's The Game?" she asked him curiously. Kurt sighed and shook his head. He glanced at the clock on the opposite wall. Four minutes. He sighed again.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." he answered, his tone enough to make everyone fall quiet. Rachel and Mercedes exchanged a puzzled glance, then resigned themselves to waiting for someone to speak up again, both feeling awkward in the silence and yet not wanting to speak first. Artie sighed and looked down at the Cluedo board. After a minute, Kurt smiled slightly. Mercedes glanced at Rachel and decided to speak.

"Kurt, can't you just tell us what this Game is now?" she asked him, earning a worried look from the rest of the table. Kurt groaned angrily.

"I just managed to forget The Game, now you made me lose again!" he replied, frowning across the table at Mercedes. She glared back and he looked down, more than a little unnerved by her expression.

"Just tell us what it is, then you can forget about it!" Rachel spoke up, her irritation climbing up a notch when he shook his head tightly, not even looking up at her. She leaned forward, her eyes blazing. Artie shot her a warning glance but she ignored him.

"Kurt, if you don't tell us what this Game is, we'll keep bringing it up again to make you lose!" she threatened him. He glanced up at her, his eyes showing a mix of fury and worry. He considered his very limited list of options. He could either tell them all about The Game, resulting in their very likely wanting to kill him for it, or he could refuse to tell them and have them constantly bringing it up to annoy him. Either way, he was doomed. The first option would have them always losing- because beginners always lost- and the second would have them asking him about it over and over again! He'd lose anywasy, no matter what option he chose!

"Trust me when I say that The Game will ruin your lives. I would know." he argued, desperate for the conversation to end, even though he knew it had almost been another five minutes and he was bound to lose again if this argument carried on much longer.

"I don't care! I want to know what this stupid Game is, and you're going to tell me!" Rachel yelled, her temper going into overdrive when he shook his head. He stopped, and considered. If he told them about The Game, and Rachel kept making him lose- because let's face it, he thought, she's going to lose a lot- then there was a way for him to get his own back on her. It would have its downsides, but it would be worth it...

"Alright. But just remember, you asked for it." he warned her. She ignored his warning, whooping in triumph. Mercedes grinned and sat back in her chair, preparing to listen. Kurt hesitated, glancing at the clock. If he told them, he'd have to hurry.

"Okay. The Game is essentially a mind game. You think about The Game and you lose, its as simple as that. And whenever you lose, you tell anyone around you, thus causing them to lose too. Everytime you lose, you're allowed five minutes to think about The Game without losing." he explained, slowly making to stand up. He looked at the clock again. Three and a half minutes. Surely that was enough time to get out and get his own back on Rachel.

"That's the stupidest game in the world! How on Earth am I meant to forget that now?" Rachel yelled at him. He shrugged, smirking. Artie frowned, confused.

"But what's the point? You can never win." he asked Kurt curiously. Kurt shrugged again.

"The Game has no point. And Rachel, just a heads-up. Anything can make you think of The Game. Like penguins. Penguins make everyone think of The Game." he answered both their questions as quickly as he could, aware that he only had a minute left. Less than that, in fact. Mercedes glared at Kurt as she processed what he'd just said.

"You jerk! We can't even think about flippin' penguins now!" she shouted madly at him. He smiled and took a few steps back until he reached the door frame. He glanced at the clock again. Twenty more seconds. He knew he'd lose anyway but he didn't care right now. After this, he was going to lose a _lot_.

"Yeah, sorry about that... I'll just leave you all with this: Glee Club. The Game." Kurt enunciated each word carefully, letting them sink in for the others so they'd realize what he'd just done. When Rachel started screaming at him, he sprinted out of the room, laughing the whole way.

**AN 2:**** I hope you liked my little one shot! I just came up with it about two weeks ago, and I hope it amused you! Please Read & Review, it would mean a lot to know my story is appreciated or needs improving!**


End file.
